ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KittyEden
Welcome Welcome to the PPC Wiki, KittyEden. Since you have edited the User:KittyEden page and created an account here, it seems you intend to stay. To avoid becoming confused and eventually insane, as so often happens, you should make certain you understand what the PPC is and the proper way to sign up before you continue on and encounter the Marquis—he does not dispense mercy and he is less tolerant of fools than I. If you have not yet introduced yourself to your fellows, or even if you have, you should read the PPC Constitution as well as the Board's FAQ if you have any questions about their behaviors. Any incidents you cause on the PPC Posting Board will not warrant you any assistance from the Tiger Lily and the DIA or Captain Dandy and the DES; please adhere to the aforementioned Constitution, as the results when the Board's inhabitants are irritated do not bode well for anyone. Consider yourself warned. Now, if you will excuse me, I have troublesome agents to attend to. -Sunflower Official (talk) 02:56, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi! If you want to chat, go here... KittyEden (talk) 12:44, July 22, 2013 (UTC) None? KittyEden (talk) 14:34, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! You'll know me better as Psyduck from the IRC. I've noticed that you seem to be having some trouble acclimating to the pace of the chat, so I thought I'd just post something here to help you out. 1) Patience. Not everybody is active in the chat all the time, and sometimes it can be slow! You just tend to come in at a particularly slow time of day, where only 2 or 3 people are even at their computers, let alone paying attention to the chat. I know I'm one of the more active people at that time of day, but it's usually between 7 and 9 in the morning for me. I'm only on because I'm not in school until August. Don't worry! People /will/ see that you're there, and that you've said something, but sometimes it will take a bit longer. 2) Chat flow. Sometimes people talk about things. Sometimes you may not understand them! Ask to explain, though. Don't immediately go "this is dumb why are we talking about this", as it really does come off as rude. 3) Take your time. It's perfectly alright to take your time and look over what you're saying. Most of the people in the IRC would really rather you do that then wind up coming off as really quite snappish. Don't sweat it, though! IRC does tend to take a while to get used to, so I'm just hoping to help you along. Tranum (talk) 11:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your input. I'll try, but please remember I have rapid mood swings... KittyEden (talk) 12:41, July 31, 2013 (UTC) -_- KittyEden (talk) 12:11, August 6, 2013 (UTC) On editing Hi there. It's nice that you're interested in us, but could you please not edit our pages just to inject extraneous stuff that isn't actually relevant to us? If you want to help out by correcting typos and things like that, that's fine, but please respect that PPC Wiki is chiefly for information about PPC concepts, and it's not constructive to just drop any random thing you want on it. Thanks, ~Neshomeh 16:48, July 15, 2013 (UTC) : Hi Neshomeh, : Id like to help out in some way other then just correcting typos. There arent even any to correct. Ideas? : KittyEden (talk) 11:42, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :: Hehe. I'm flattered that you think we don't have any typos, but I guarantee we do, somewhere. As hard as we try, none of us is perfect. (BTW, I think you meant "I'd," "aren't," and "than." ^_~ ) :: As for other suggestions... hm. The article stubs category might be a good place to start. If you spot a fandom or character or something in there that you're familiar with and feel like expanding its page, that's cool. Make sure to read the if you haven't yet, though. In addition to tips about using wiki markup (which you don't have to do if you prefer visual mode), it has some information about PPC Wiki etiquette and style that's important to know. :: Feel free to ask me any questions, by the way. My Talk page is always open. :: ~Neshomeh 18:24, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::: While we're on the subject of article stubs, I've noticed a lot of stub articles that have nothing whatsoever to do with the PPC, such as this one and ths one, which are about minor characters that never really appear in much badfic, let alone PPC writing, and this one, which is about an event in the Tolkienverse that, while important in a canonical context, even admits in its own page that it hardly ever appears in fanfiction. Could those pages and others like them be deleted? ::: Outhra (talk) 14:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::: I think it's generally preferable to merge articles like that with other ones, if possible; some folks can be a little tetchy about deleting stuff. For instance, I seem to recall several Doctor Who character pages floating around, and they could probably be merged into the Companions section of the Doctor Who article, or perhaps a new article for companions, since that article is already pretty long. The Last Alliance page could probably go into the Second Age article, which could stand fleshing out. Dunno about Ranguvar. :::: Or, you can always stick a "Candidate for deletion" template on anything you think is completely useless. That will give anyone who really cares about it a chance to argue for it and/or make it not-useless. I tend to agree that two character pages you mentioned are not strictly necessary, though, since they each only have one page that links to them and they probably don't come up much even in PPC missions. Those links may be better substituted with external links to wikis or other sources devoted to their particular canon. :::: ~Neshomeh 17:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::: Creating a Companions page sounds like a good idea. I checked, and there are six or so stubs in the Doctor Who/Torchwood category that only consist of a few sentences about a single Classic Who companion. I'll get to making the new page later tonight, and turn the existing stubs into redirects. :::: Outhra (talk) 23:32, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi::: Thanks. However, mostly none of the stubs have anything that can be edited, at least by me. Could I create a new page, maybe? ::: KittyEden (talk) 07:08, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::: You should only create a new page if there's a certain character or piece of material that hasn't been dealt with in the other pages, or something on one of the existing pages is big enough or important enough to be spun off. We don't want to get bogged down with new pages that don't really fit into anything. :::: Outhra (talk) 14:52, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::: Agreed—new pages should be made only if they have a particular relevance to the PPC. How do you mean you can't edit the stub articles, by the way? Are you actually being blocked, or do you just mean you don't know much about them? :::: ~Neshomeh 17:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::: I can try... how can I dothis? And I actually tried o edit the peter Pttigrew stub. It wouldn't save... KittyEden (talk) 23:07, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::: What do you mean by "it didn't save"? What did you do, and what happened as a result of what you did? :::: Outhra (talk) 23:32, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I just added a bit more info and saved.. But after 20 minutes, nothing had changed... KittyEden (talk) 10:53, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi? KittyEden (talk) 14:56, July 24, 2013 (UTC) : Kitty, can you take us through it step by step? Everything you clicked on, everything you saw, in order? We'll need a clear picture of what's happening if we're going to help. We're not in your seat, so you have to be our eyes. : ~Neshomeh 18:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Nice analogy. But I think I fxed it. Thanks anywayh KittyEden (talk) 13:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC)